Nitros Oxide vs Wizpig
IMG_2297.jpeg Description Racing, which two racers will win in Death Battle? Nitros Oxide vs Wizpig. Beginning Wiz: People all around the world race each others trying to figure out who is the fastest of them all. Boomstick: So that why Villains think that their the fastest and use competition to try to rule of Planat earth. Wiz: For this battle, this battle will be instead a race. Boomstick: And these two racers are one of the fastest. Like Nitrous Oxide, the alien that want to turn earth into a parking lot. Wiz: And Wizpig, the main villain in Diddy Kong Racing. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Nitros Oxide https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-ixGqX_YMA Wiz: In the world of Crash bandicoot, when he isn’t saving the world or napping. They could be found racing in go karts. Boomstick: And for that day there’re a race to get a trophy for each track. Everything was going normal with crash winning the race when there was a hologram that going to change their life, and the person behind. And that person was Nitros Oxide. Nitros Oxide: Greetings, creatures of this planet, I've come to compete. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQQFaRPdZmY Wiz: He is not there to have fun, but instead challenge them to race. Thinking he is the fastest in the galaxy, he challenged the world best driver. Boomstick: Please, everybody know that I’m the fastest driver. Wiz: But you just ram into a tree this morning. Boomstick: I said said that I’m the fastest, not the best. Wiz: Then how did you get a driver license. Boomstick: Who need a driver license when you’re the best driver in Mario Kart. Anyways, he said that they won, then he would leave the planet alone. Wiz: However, if he wins. Then he would turn Earth into a giant concrete parking lot and turn the people into his slaves. With a little research, inside the unused dialogue, he was the main reason why there’s no life on mars. He pretty much beat them in a race and turn the planet lifeless. Boomstick: For his ride, he use a neon green hovercraft. Wiz: Being able to fly from earth to space. He must be flying around 25,000 miles per hour. Boomstick: That is Mach 32 or High Hypersonic speed. Wiz: While the fastest Hovercraft being 85 miles per hour. That is 294 times faster than the fastest hovercraft. Boomstick: The hovercraft great stats are being that its acceleration and turning in sharp corners. Wiz: Being a cheater, during a race. He would start before it started to gain an upper hand. Boomstick: But that not all folks, he carry unlimited amount of weapons to destroy the competition. Wiz: He use the red beakers that can slow down the opponent down while a black storm is above them Boomstick: nitro bomb that so powerful that it can destroy large buildings. Wiz: He can actually use the crates and beakers together. Then there’s the bowling bombs to missiles. Boomstick: And the best defense, the Velo mask. Wiz: Made for the game, it allow the character to be invincible for a few seconds to any obstacles. Boomstick: But having quick accretion and great turning. He would have average speed. But the world must hope that crash and his friends to be faster than the faster racer in the galaxy. 16:42 to 16:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qG4X9DhpUJQ Wizpig https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwU_WueGQQM Wiz: Mario Kart, a race with your favorite characters from the Mario universe from Luigi, Bowser, Peach, and Donkey Kong with few special guest from other games. Boomstick: But not all characters have made it to the new game except Mario Kart double dash. With the character name Diddy Kong. Wiz: So Diddy Kong was invited in another racing game. Diddy Kong Racing. Boomstick: Timber the Tiger’s parents are on vacation, so he decide to have a race on the island with him even inviting Banjo and Conker. Wait a minute, if Donkey Kong is connected to Conker the squirrel. And Conker connect to aliens and so on. Then all the video game and movie are connected as one universe. Wiz: Is not a connect universe. Boomstick: What about… Wiz: Or that that that conker is an alternate universe than the one from his game. Boomstick: That explains why he don’t drink and killing aliens in Mech suit. Wiz: Now you mention it the alien, it look peaceful and with them having fun when Wizpig come to ruin it all. Wizpig: You can’t beat Me! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlHAnHFffQ8 Wiz: He is an evil conqueror that turn his hometown into an amusement park. Boomstick: I don’t see anything wrong with it. I think it great that the world turn into an amusement park. He is a hero! 3opcqz.jpg Wiz: He could be making his own kind into slaves. Boomstick: But at least they will have fun riding on the roller coasters. Wiz: Sure, but his plan is to challenge them to a life-or-death kart race where if he wins. Then he can destroy the world. Boomstick: He die on a rocket that can travel hypersonic speeds when travel planet to another one. Wiz: Some of his power are transforming people or items, can mind control animals where Diddy Kong must face off before him, can shoot electricity, and even teleport. Boomstick: But even without his rocket, he can run so fast that he could be even faster than sonic the hedgehog. Wiz: And that he survive an explosion from his rocket. Boomstick: Despite going that kind of speed, an opponent who use boosts or being faster than him could beat. But racers beware or you will eat his dust. Wizpig: See ya later WORMS! Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Conclusion Next Time On Death Battle... Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles